Chronicles of a Shadow
by darkness1818
Summary: The tale of Shadow the Pidgeot and his tragic past. Prequel to Dawn of Destruction. Shadow's tale begins when he is a little Pidgey and ends a few weeks before he saves Gaara. This also tells how Shadow got the scars that he has and tells why he remembers all the moves he has ever learned.
1. Happy Birthday, Chaos

This is the prequel to Dawn of Destruction. This will focus entirely on Shadow the Pidgeot and his past. In this story, all the Pokémon will speak english to each other but are still just saying their names . Also, although the name "Shadow" is given to him in this story by the narrator, He won't be called that by others. Instead, Shadow will be going by his name given by his mother which is "Chaos" It starts off when Shadow is a Pidgey. He is turning 3. So, here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

Chronicles of a Shadow

Ch 1

"Happy birthday, Chaos"

Shadow woke up and the first thing that went through his mind is what day it was. Its my birthday. He thought. The small Pidgey went to see the rest of his family. His mother was named Feather and his father was Nathan. They were both Pidgeot. He also had three siblings. They were his two sisters, Katie and Sarah, and his brother, Joey. They were all Pidgeotto. He was the only Pidgey and the name given to him by his mother was Chaos as he was ery restless. When he flew down to join his family his mother came and wrapped him in her wings. "Good morning, Chaos . Happy birthday." She said. "Thanks. Shadow said with a smile.

"What are we gonna do today?" He then asked. His dad laughed. "Whatever you want to." He said. "Joey came to him. "Hey squirt. Happy birthday." He said. "Thank you Joey." Shadow said. "Can we eat Magikarp today?" He then added. "Sure. Hey, will you three catch the worthless fish?" His dad asked Joey, Katie, and Sarah. The three nodded and went out to catch the fish. "I've decided I want to learn gust right after we eat today. Like Joey did on his third birthday." Shadow said. "Fine we'll do it after you digest your food. Can't get ahead of yourself, Chaos." His mother said. "I know mom its just I'm so excited about it."

After they ate, Joey, Katie, and Sarah took Shadow to where they had learned gust. "Its really easy. You can do it!" Katie said. Shadow smiled. Katie was the closest to him of all his siblings. They explained how to do it. "Just flap your wings really hard. That's all you have to do. Shadow tried. He got a small one but not the one he wanted. "Its alright squirt." Joey said. "Try again." Shadow tried again and again and eventually after about five hours, he finally got it. It was eight at night so he had to go to sleep.

**(Later that night) **Shadow awoke to the sound of voices and footsteps coming from the forest. Two humans had long wierd black things with scopes on them. "Which prize you goin for Kyle?" One asked. "I want to get me the biggest on there. How 'bout you?" "I want the family." When I get the prize I'm buyin a new truck." "Cool, cool." Shadow didn't know much about humans so he tried to pretend they weren't there but their voices kept rising in volume. "I see me six of them up there. Stand back. These birdies is mine." He held the long rod thing up and pointed it at Shadow's mother. Shadow then heard a loud noise which blasted in his ear drums. Shadow's mother wailed in pain and blood exploded out of her wing.

Another shot was fired and blood exploded from her chest and Shadow's mother fell from the nest. His father flew down and wept upon her and was shortly shot by the poachers. Shadow wanted to be away so he used his stealth to hide above the tree. More bullets were fired and Shadow heard the wails and screams of his family members. Soon, the firing stopped. "Got 'em all. One human said. Let's go get those nets from outside."

Shadow flew down to see what had happened and his entire family was lying their, completely slaughtered. His sister, Katie, began to rustle. Shadow quickly flew to her. "Katie, come on let's go. Katie why isn't anybody getting up? Why are you bleeding?" Katie's bloody wing touched Shadow's cheek. "H-H-Happy birthday, Chaos. This family loves you. I love you. Go right now, or they'll kill you too" She raised her head up and kissed Shadow on the cheek. Her wing slid down Shadow's now bloody cheek and she died as well. Shadow stared in horror at the scene before him. They don't understand that we're alive too. Shadow thought. We are living creatures too!. Not some prize to be cashed in for. They're monsters. We have feelings too. As much as Shadow wanted to fight the poachers, he quickly turned and flew off into the night sky...


	2. Stella the Starly

**Ch 2**

**Stella the Starly**

Shadow opened up his eyes. 'It was all a dream.' He thought to himself looking around. The young Pidgey turned his head but saw none of his family members around. "It was all a dream." He told himself getting frightened. He still couldn't find any of his family members. "Humans...What a cruel species." He said accepting the reality of his situation as tears were flowing down his cheeks. 'What am I going to do?' He thought looking around at the wide space around him. 'I'm all alone. My entire family is dead. I-I have nobody. What kind of sick joke is this?'

The pidgey flew into the air and surveyed his surroundings. Nothing but forest were in his line of vision. Suddenly, he heard another gunshot causing him to quickly turn around and fly off out of fear. 'they're everywhere.' He thought hearing another. Suddenly, a tiny Starly flew up. "You have to help me." She said crying. "They shot my mommy." Shadow shook his head. "My family's dead too... I'm in no position to help you." "Please..." She begged. Shadow looked into the child's eyes. "What could I do? We're just as old as each other. We can't hunt. We're too weak." "We could...protect each other." She said.

"It seems I have no choice." Shadow said thinking it over. The Starly's face lit up. "Don't get so excited. We have nobody. Nobody to turn to. Nobody to care for us. Nobody to love us. It only begins here." The Starly nodded. "My name is Stella." She said smiling. "What's yours?" "I don't trust you enough to give you that." Shadow replied darkly. She frowned.

"oh..okay." she said clearly saddened. "Why do you care?" "That's what you do. You have to give your name to the people in your life that matter. My mom told me that when I wouldn't say my name to my uncle." "Our families are dead. We are going to be as well if we don't leave now." "Where would we go?" Shadow's intense look faded. Where would they go? He didn't know for he had never been outside of his forest. "We need to find help." "Where would we find it?" "I don't know."

"There's more up there." A voice called. "Let's go, Stella." Shadow cried flying away with the Starly right behind him. The blasts of the gunshots could be heard for miles. Soon, they escaped the carnage and rested by the water in the black of night. "Why do they do it? What do they gain by shooting us?" Stella asked me. "I don't know. Its a cruel world. It never ends. Nobody cares about us. They care about themselves. Themselves and themselves alone. As far as I'm concerned, the human race can fuck off." Her jaw dropped.

"Don't use...language like that." She told him. "We need them." Shadow laughed. "Need them? THEY SHOT OUR FAMILIES, MORON!" "Please don't shout. We need to stick together if we're going to survive." "I suppose you're right. What do you like to eat?" "Magikarp." "I guess we'll eat some useless fish then."

The two birds flew through the air above the miles of trees. "Are we heading towards the sea or deeper into the forest?" "I don't know. Here, why don't you rest and I'll sout ahead." "N-No. That's not fair to you." "Stella, shut up and listen to me. I want you to get some rest. This is for your own good." Stella and Shadow stared into each other's eyes for a long while. "I'm going. Rest." "But what if-" "Never mind what if. Just stay. I'll be back. I promise." He flew off and left Stella behind.

Shadow scouted ahead but saw nothing but forest, forest, and more forest. He eventually heard the voices of humans at an outdoor ceremony. "This is the end of the first week of the competition. And don't we have some big birdies to show off." The guy on stage said. Shadow then noticed hundreds of bird Pokémon were dead on the ground. Pidgeot, Staraptor, Xatu, Noctowl, Breviary, and Skarmory just name a few types. "This is horrible. What in Arceus' name are they doing? We aren't supposed to be used like this." Shadow muttered "Well, what do we have here?" He heard a voice and something was placed by his cheek.

The Pidgey turned and saw a young punky teenager. He was about 15 years old and had a gun pointed at the young bird. "Such a shame that you're going to die. No, wait. Its not because your going to be my first kill." Shadow's eyes narrowed and he felt himself get angry. The Pidgey then flew behind the boy so fast that it seemed he teleported. A huge slash with the Pidgey's sharp talons was given to the teenager and he stumbled back. Shadow's wings flapped and he then used gust taking the teenager down. Shadow then landed on his head and dug his claws into the teenager's eyes and removed them. 'Scream and die, you piece of trash.' He thought removing the eyes off of his claws.

The boy then screamed and the village was alerted. Shadow, realizing he was in danger, froze in panic. He heard the villagers heading his ways. He shut his eyes in panic but then heard a familiar cry, the cry of a Starly. It was a little far away and Shadow knew that Stella was near. "What the hell was that?" "It sounded like a Staravia." 'Morons..." Shadow thought as the voices went farther. About a minute later, the Pidgey heard a voice. "Hey. Over here." He turned to see his new companion behind him. "What? How did you get here so fast?" "Protective nature. Come on. Let's get out of here before they find us. They then hurried away from the sight and Shadow told Stella about the incident.

"So, you killed him?" "Yep." "B-But that's so harsh." "He wasn't going to show me mercy. Why should I have shown him any?" Stella said nothing in reply. "You saved my life you know. I wouldn't be standing here if you hadn't come. Thank you." "Oh you're welcome." Shadow sighed and took a deep breath. "Stella, my name is Chaos." The girl smiled with joy at what He'd told her because she knew she had earned his trust. "Nice to meet you, Chaos." "Nice to meet you too..."


	3. Bonding

**CH 3**

**Bonding**

"Hey, Sweetface. Come here for a second." Stella said to Shadow which made the Pidgey fly over to her. A few years had passed since the events of the shootings. Shadow was now 6 as was Stella. The bond between the two birds was growing stronger every day. They were the only thing the other had. "I thought I told you to stop calling me that. My name is Chaos. You wanted to know it. Why aren't you using it?" Stella laughed at the question. "You are so cute sometimes, you know that?" Shadow's head tilted to the side. "What is it you wanted?" "All work and no play. Oh come on, Sweetface. Can't we fool around just a little bit?" "What do you need, Stella?" "Well, I was wondering if you- uh..." She was blushing and looking at the ground as she spoke.

"Don't be nervous. You can ask me anything." "No... Its alright. Forget it." The Pidgey stared into the girl's eyes awhile before turning around. "Its that time again. The hunt begins soon. We are going to have to evolve if we expect to survive again." Stella agreed to this with a nod when she was stared at. "I tell you this everytime it is time for this. If you die, i don't know what I would do. You have to survive. You are all I have left, Stella." "And you for me." "...I know..." Shadow replied flying off into the distance. 'Why can't I just ask him?' Stella thought sadly as he flew out of her sight.

Shadow flew off to kill some Caterpie for that night's dinner while Stella stayed as she always did. Shadow was very protective of her and always made her stay hidden in the cave they now lived in unless he was there to watch her. When the Pidgey came back with the dead bugs, they left the cave and ate as the moon rose above them. "Have you learned Wing Attack yet, Sweetface?" "It killed what we're eating. What about you? Is Aerial Ace down yet." "Almost..." "We need to evolve, Stella." "I know... I just- just want to evolve at the same time as you." "I know that. But, sometimes, things don't work out. What's more important, evolving at the same time or our survival?" Stella looked at the ground.

"I know..." Shadow couldn't seem to figure this girl out. She was much different from anyone in his family and he didn't know why she would be lively and energetic one minute, and then whisper and stutter in the next. "You are a strange case, Stella. Tell me what's wrong. You're my best friend and I don't like it when your sad." "Its fine. Nothings wrong here. I'm good." She smiled sweetly but Shadow maintained a blank expression and shook his head at her. "I appreciate that you care, though."

Shadow didn't reply to this and looked up at the moon. "This might be one of the last nights we have together." "Don't say that, Sweetface. Pull that out of your mind, right now. We're going to make it." "I hope so..." He replied looking into the Starly's eyes. She smiled at him and tilted her head sideways in the manner that he grew to love. "We will. You have to have faith." "In who, Arceus? What has he done to help us?" Shadow shouted close to anger." "D-Don't shout. I don't like it when you get angry. It makes me think you're not happy."

Shadow sighed. "I am a little happier when you're around." Stella smiled. "Its very pretty tonight, isn't it?" "It's what you call the calm before the storm. Tomorrow, the hunt begins. Blood will be shed. It could possibly be ours. Tomorrow the night won't be this pretty. It won't be this pretty until the hunt is over in 3 months." Shadow replied to his partner. "Why do you always look to the negative?" Shadow was silent for he had to think about this one for a bit. "I'm so negative...because I see the bad is more than the good in this world. Hardly anything good has ever happened to me. I'm 6 years old and my life has been hell. You're life has been hell. How can you look to the good?"

"That's an easy question. I can look to the good because all of the bad in the world only makes the good times better. And, It also helps that I have someone I love to help me get through the bad times. He turns the bad into good." He looked at her in awe and she stared back with a loving smile on her face. 'She is so different from me. She is, by far, the most interesting thing I have ever laid eyes upon.' "You confuse me... You are the strangest creature I've ever met. I like that. I wouldn't have you any other way." The Pidgey's comment made Stella's eyes light up.

"We'd better leave. We have to change location to our new hiding spot. The hunters will be out here by morning. If they catch us, we're dead." "5 more minutes. Please? I like talking with you like this. I feel like I getting to know you better." "How can you be so positive, Stella? Tomorrow is going to be awful." The Starly's wing touched Shadow's. "So? Tonight has been the greatest night of my life. I want it to last a long, long time. Let's enjoy the night while its still with us. Please, Sweetface." "Fine..."


	4. Cresselia

**CH 4**

**Cresselia**

Shadow woke up for the next day. The hunting season was now halfway done and he feared the day's events whenever he awoke. Still, everyday he would get the same greeting and today was no exception. "Good morning Sweetface. How did you sleep last night?" Stella asked giving him a loving smile. "Good I guess. We are at the halfway mark today. We still haven't evolved yet." "I guess we should be able to evolve together after all." She replied still smiling at him. "Yes...we still can." Stella continued to smile and seemed to get lost in Shadow's eyes causing him to smile uncontrollably at her. 'Why am I smiling? Why is my stomach doing flip flops? This isn't like me at all.' Shadow thought as he smiled at Stella.

Soon, a gunshot was fired causing the Pidgey to return from his thoughts. "It- It came from over there!" Stella cried pointing west with her wing. The two birds took off and quickly flew through the trees. They flew and found a spot to rest. Soon, another gunshot was fired and they flew off again. This process would continue throughout the day until the night came. Then, they would find a big cave and good hiding place, sleep, wake up, and repeat the next day. But, today they had a slight problem.

"The sea?" Stella said in disbelief. "We can't use this to hide. We aren't strong enough to fly across it. What're we going to do." She shouted letting tears fall from her cheeks. "Stella, please don't cry. I know I can't cheer you up. You're the positive one. If you cry..." Shadow couldn't finish his statement for he had to turn so the girl wouldn't see his own tears of frustration. "Are we going to die, Sweetface?" Stella asked. "You won't. I'll make sure you live." Stella looked at her friend. "Sweetface, don't you dare go at too great of a length to protect me. I'm not worth dying for."

"Don't ever say that again." Shadow commanded her as he turned to see what was ahead. He saw a little island in the distance. "If you died protecting me...I-I would never forgive myself." She replied wiping her tears. "I-I would probably kill myself because of the guilt." "SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT KILLING YOURSELF IF I DIE! THAT'S RETARDED! IF I DIE PROTECTING YOU, I WANT YOU TO LIVE! THAT WOULD MAKE MY SACRIFICE MEANINGLESS IF YOU DID IT" Shadow shouted. Stella continued to cry out of worry if that would happen. "Don't you see, Stella. I lo-" Shadow began before cutting himself off.

"What? You what?" Stella asked with her eyes widening. "...Nothing. Nothing at all. Now, there's an island over there. We can fly over there and live there. No hunters means no worries." "Yeah, let's go." Stella leaped into the air with Shadow following. The two birds landed on the small island with nothing but forest. They flew throughout these forest until they came to an open space with nothing but a small pond there. "Where are we?" Stella asked obviosly frightened.

"This is Fullmoon Island. Do not be afraid. I will protect you both. Shadow...Stella, I am Cresselia." "The legendary Pokémon?" Shadow asked. A bright light blinded the two birds for a split second and the Pokémon appeared before them. "Arceus entrusted me with protecting you two. He knows you're having doubts, Shadow. He wants to help you." Stella smiled at Shadow again as Cresselia spoke these words. "You can remain here all your life and you will be safe here. I assure you."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Shadow asked. "...You don't. Its a decision you'll have to make. I'm not going to do anything to you if you decide to leave. I was told by Arceus to make the offer. I'm making it. Technically, my job is done." "We'll think about it." Shadow said flying away. "I'm sorry that he's so stubborn. We'll be living here." Stella said smiling. "Do you know why he's stubborn?" "N-No..." "He only wants to protect you, Stella. He loves you so much. If you weren't here, Arceus told me he would go insane."

"Does he love me...like I love him?" Stella asked blushing. "I've already said too much. He's already mad at me for telling you that." "Who?" "Arceus." "Oh... okay." "Don't get so glum. You two have a special bond already. If that's how it stays then that's okay." "But, He's more than a friend to me. I love him." Cresselia closed her eyes. "You're young. You've been alone with him so long that you just think you love him. You don't really." Stella's eyes narrowed. "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't tell me about my emotions. Only I feel him. I LOVE THAT PIDGEY! SHUT UP!"

Stella quickly flew away and Cresselia smiled. Arceus manifested next to her. "You were right. She does love him" The god said shaking his head. "She was pissed at you." "That's what happens, Arceus." "Why did you lie about me telling you all those things and use me as an excuse not to answer." "Because, I don't know if he loves her in a romantic way yet. I just hope Shadow doesn't break her heart. She seems fragile...very fragile." "I agree."

Stella flew off until she found Shadow and she landed next to him. "Are you alright. You look like you're upset." Shadow immediatly asked. "Sweetface, we really need to talk."


	5. Darkrai

**CH**

**Darkrai**

"Talk...about what?" Shadow asked. Stella took a deep breathe. "I can't take the stress anymore. I can't take the wondering. This just...really needs to come out." "Stella...this is going to have to wait. I don't want to talk about this at the moment." "No Sweetface, just please." "You have three minutes." She sighed and took a deep breath. "There it is again. Why do you sigh and take deep breaths around me when we're alone? I doesn't make any sense." "B-Be-" "That too. Quit stuttering. Its really annoying." "I'm-I'm trying." Shadow's stern attitude worried Stella and she was unsure if she should continue. "Nevermind, it can wait." Shadow shook his head at her.

"I'll never be able to read you." He said raising his wing and putting on her chest. "Your heart is racing." "I know." "Is that what it is? Are you sick?" "Lovesick..." She whisphered. "Didn't quite catch that. Speak up." "I said no." "Well, you stay here. I'm going to find Cresselia and ask her what in Arceus' name we are supposed to eat here. Shadow spread his wings and flew off to find the legendary. Stella sighed and watched the sunset. She violently shook her head. "Why won't he leave my head?" She cried thrashing it. Soon, her eyes landed on a dark figure which seemed to be using its legs to stand on the water looking right at her.

"That's...Darkrai." She realized backing up. She quickly turned to see the black pokemon behind her. When she looked back at the sea, it wasn't there. "Hello Darkrai, sir." The pokemon snatched her up by her throat. "Where is Cresselia?" "Why do you care so much?" Stella choked out. It squeezed harder. "I'm right here. Let her go." The legendary said appearing suddenly with a terrified Shadow right next to her. Darkrai chucked Stella right at Shadow and the two birds collided. "Are you alright?" "I think so, Sweetface. Let's get out of her before he attacks you too."

"What do you want with me? We agreed to remain off of eachother's islands." "Then care to explain what you were doing on mine?" "I was never at the wasteland you call home." "You sure were. You were scampering those Lunar Wings all over the place. You know I'm allergic to those." "Yes, which is why I removed them from my island, To show you that I trust you." "And who are these children you're just letting on the island?" "Shadow and Stella. You need to know nothing more." "How about I just beat it out of you?" "How about you try?" Darkrai gave a wickid smile. "And let see you win this time without using your gay, cheap ass Dark Void." "No promises."

Cresselia fired a signal beam which Darkrai jumped over. "You don't trust me. If you trusted me, you wouldn't need that buggy piece of shit." "I was just being smart." She said firing it again. Darkrai was hit this time and was blown back over the water and Cresselia flew after him. He then tried firing a dark pulse. Cresselia was hit by this move and flew down torwards the island. 'I can't use my phschic moves on him. they won't do anything. "All you have is that one move, Cresselia. Give it up and tell me what the fuck you were doing!"

"I would if I knew what you were talking about. I was never there." Darkrai replied by shooting Dark Void. Cresselia fired an Ice beam and the two movews collided. Darkrai shot out from the smoke and slammed his fist into Cresselia's face. "If you don't tell me why, I'm going to drown you like a Pikachu." "Why would you drown a Pikachu?" "Because they're so cute and cuddly. They're like you." "A-Are you hitting on me?" "FUCK YOU, BITCH! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Darkrai shot a Dark Pulse at Cresselia which her signal beam easily countered.

Shadow and Stella watched their fight from the distance. "Are you feeling ok?" Shadow asked. "I am now." She said smiling at him. "Don't do that. Give me an honest answer." "Yes." "Are you 100% sure?" "I'm positive, Sweetface. Why...do you...care...so much?" Shadow gave a look of shock at the question. "Shadow... do you...love me?" She asked. The question made the Pidgey gape. "What kind of a question is that? You're the only thing I have. I love you more than the air I breathe. How could you even ask that?" "I just was c-cur-curious. I love you too, Chaos. You know that, right?"

"...Y-You didn't call me... nevermind. Stay here and rest." "What're you doing." "Giving Darkrai a piece of my mind. He hurt you. He's my enemy for that." "NO! Sweetface, you can't beat him. He's a legendary and you're a Pidgey. Don't try! Stay here with me. I need you." "You're fine. It isn't in my nature to just let others walk all over me or my friends. I will do, kill, or terrorize whatever is necessary to achieve my goals. Stay here." "Cresselia's got him. Stay with me." Shadow ignored this and flew up only to see Cresselia charging for a hyper beam as was Darkrai. They fired and the explosion sent a shockwave blowing them both out of the sky. "What did I tell you Shade. They fell for it." Shadow turned his head to see a human and a Zoroark snickering. 'This can't be good.'


End file.
